Associating user-entered data, such as address book information, to an image on a display is known. For example, some existing devices display a plurality of images in which each image is associated with a specific entry such as an application. Other devices highlight a selected image on the display. However, these images are static and do not visually change other than being highlighted when selected. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for graphically organizing the images representing specific entries such as applications and calling parties. There is a further need to dynamically adjust the visual attributes of those images based upon the usages of the specific entries associated with the images.